


linger till dawn

by Aurum



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fourth Skate, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum/pseuds/Aurum
Summary: The music comes in the middle of the night, but Yuuri can't wait even a moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do you remember the moment when Yuuri literally jumped into Victor's bed? Because I can't stop thinking about it.

The finished music comes in an email late at night, but Yuuri's barely finished listening to it once before he grabs his laptop and runs to Victor's room with no thought for the late hour. He opens the door and in two steps he's jumping on the bed.

And straight onto Makkachin's tail. "Oh no, I'm sorry!" he says, petting the alarmed dog in apology while Victor turns over with a confused noise.

"Yuuri...?"

He feels around for the light switch. "Victor, I've got the music!"

Victor props himself up on his hands, the blanket sliding off his chest as he squints in the sudden brightness. Yuuri fumbles for the headphones and reaches over to put them in Victor's ears.

It takes him a few tries to hit play, his hands shaking a bit with excitement. Victor's supremely disgruntled expression lingers for a moment, but it clears gradually as he listens. Yuuri clenches his fists in his lap and waits.

Finally, Victor's face brightens and he nods with a smile. Yuuri beams back at him.

"It's perfect, right?"

"It's great," Victor agrees, tugging the earbuds out by the cord. He pushes the laptop gently off his legs with a yawn. "We'll work with it tomorrow. And for now... are you staying here?"

It's not until he really looks at Victor's inviting smile that Yuuri becomes fully aware of his position. He's literally jumped into Victor's bed and almost onto his lap in the middle of the night, and knowing Victor's relaxed attitude to nudity, it's entirely possible that only the blanket separates Yuuri from... all that. He can feel his face light up in a blush.

"Oh, um, I— I should go reply. To the email. And um..." And go to bed, his own bed, where he'll be able to actually sleep, not just listen to his own pounding heartbeat for the rest of the night.

Victor pouts, and it probably shouldn't look so adorable on a grown man. "A goodnight kiss, then?" he suggests hopefully.

Yuuri's cheeks burn more, but he nods. "Okay." Victor doesn't move any closer, just keeps smiling, so Yuuri takes a breath and rises up on his knees to lean forward and press his mouth to Victor's. 

The few times they've kissed so far (eight and a half times, his mind supplies), Victor became the driving force behind it. Yuuri expects him to do the same now, but he... doesn't. He responds, but only to follow Yuuri's lead, moving his lips leisurely and humming approval against Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri waits for a beat, two, then presses in harder.

They separate with a puff of a sigh after a long moment, just for a few centimeters. Victor looks at him from under his lowered eyelashes. "Are you sure you don't want to stay, Yuuri?" he asks, the sleepy warmth shifting closer to heat.

"No," Yuuri replies, leaning in to kiss him again even as Victor's lips part on a quiet laugh.

After a minute (or a few, or an hour) there's a low whine, and for a second Yuuri's worried that it came from him. But when they draw apart, with a slicker sound this time, Victor looks down at the dog still lying beside them.

"What's wrong, darling? You want a kiss from Yuuri, too?" he says, petting down Makkachin's back. "Aw, but you can't. That's just for me."

Yuuri's fingers clench in the blanket as he tries (and fails) to keep his breath steady on an inhale. He should preemptively put 'Sleepy Victor Nikiforov' down as his cause of death. Victor knows exactly what he's doing, as evidenced by the curl of his lips, but when he turns back to Yuuri it's to say: "Go, if you must, before we decide to keep you."

He hesitates for a second, but then he gathers his laptop and reaches for the light switch, shuffling back and off the bed. "Goodnight, Victor," he says quietly.

"Goodnight, Yuuri," Victor replies on a yawn, flopping down on his pillows.

Yuuri slides the door closed behind himself and leans against the wall for a long moment, clutching his laptop to his chest as he blows out a breath. Then he pads more quietly back to his room.

He doesn't fall asleep for a long while anyway.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] linger till dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167428) by [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira)




End file.
